


Fragments

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Countdown...





	Fragments

A year ago, John was sitting on a patch of grass watching as a coin that would decide the course of his life span through the air. He watched as it tumbled to the ground, eagle glinting up at him in the sunlight, as he remembered his grandfather saying that a coin never chose for you, it simply reinforced what you'd wanted in the first place. A year ago, John found out that there really was a place further than Antarctica that he could run to.

A month ago, John was told that he shouldn't even be alive. That he, and everyone else in the city, was only alive because one woman was too damn stubborn to let a little thing like being thrown back in time stop her from doing what needed to be done. A month ago, John found out that he no longer had any doubts about Elizabeth Weir's ability to lead the Atlantis expedition.

A week ago, John looked into a camera and told the truth wrapped in a package of pretty lies. 'Your son died bravely.' 'Your daughter fought proudly for her country.' And they will never find out the truth of what really happened. A week ago, John found out that the story never changes, even if the location does.

A day ago, John watched as Rodney and Radek worked themselves to exhaustion, kept awake only by the strength of both Beckett's drugs and their own wills. He watched as Rodney's hands flew over consoles, connecting wires and triggers and containing death in a metal container. A day ago, John found out that the hands that had saved them several times over also held the largest capability for destruction out of the entire expedition.

An hour ago, John listened as men under his command died defending a city their families didn't even know about. He listened as they were taken by a race that wouldn't have been awake if it wasn't for him, in a galaxy that wasn't even their own. An hour ago, John found out nothing would stop him from making sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain.

A minute ago, John nearly died as he flew towards a hive ship with a nuclear bomb counting down in the back. He watched as the hive ship got closer and prayed to a god he hadn't believed in since Afghanistan that it would work. A minute ago, John found out that the one regret he had was one he'd never expected.

Right now, John is standing with his fingers curled in a t-shirt and his lips pressed against Rodney's. He's swallowing all the desperation and want to find the hope buried underneath. Right now, John finds out that he has something worth fighting for.


End file.
